


Tricksters

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Like the moon they were frauds.
Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838878
Kudos: 2





	Tricksters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Tricksters

The waves glisten under the moonlight, giving the world the illusion of being magical. It isn't. Deep knows better than anyone that the world is like an apple rotting under the sun. He was part of that rot; living and breathing it, spreading it around. 

But illusion, tricking everyone into believing that the world was magic and beautiful was what he and the others did. Like the moon, they were frauds, tricksters pulling off a mirage that made people smile and look with wonder.

As he submerges himself in water, letting himself drift underneath the surface. He wonders what it would take crack the fantasy. Shatter it until people saw the rot.


End file.
